As conventional sliders for slide fasteners, a slider is known which includes a slider body and a pull tab attached to a pull tab attachment portion formed an upper blade of the slider body, wherein the pull tab attachment is formed in the shape of a gate along a width direction of the slider body (e.g., see Patent Document 1).